


The Corruption Project

by AphroditeLazPresley



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AphroditeLazPresley/pseuds/AphroditeLazPresley
Summary: In this world, there are two groups; the Corrupteds, and the Pristines. The ‘Corruption Project’ is an organisation of individuals who believe the entire world should become part of the Corrupteds.
Kudos: 1





	The Corruption Project

-.-PROLOGUE-.-

In this world, there are two groups of people. The Corrupteds, and the Pristines. The ‘Corruption Project’ is an organisation of people who believe nobody in the world should be pristine.

The Kanemoto’s are an elite family in this organisation. They lead, they corrupt. They have a daughter. Her name is Kozakura Kanemoto. She works to protect the Pristines, against her parents’ wishes. Her parents believe she’s stopped and has become just like the rest.

In all reality, Kozakura is working to break out of her parents’ mould and protect the Pristines rather than corrupt them.

Kozakura, no matter what she has been raised to believe, thinks that ruining the Pristines is wrong. She instead wishes to create ‘The Pristine Project’. A project in which everybody in the world becomes one of the Pristines, and the world is not separated by these groups.

There are different schools for Corrupteds and Pristines. Different jobs, even different foods. The Corrupteds are treated as lesser than, being told that the Pristines are superior for simply being one of the Pristines. The Pristines are given jobs such as Doctors or Lawyers, while Corrupteds must work as Cleaners or Manual Labourers.

If you are recognised as one of the Corrupteds, you are practically treated as a criminal. Even if you are the kindest person in the world, you will be treated harshly. It all boils down to chance.

This is part of why the ‘Corruption Project’ was created. This is not just a small group of angry teenagers. This is a worldwide organisation, filled with experts in almost everything you can imagine. Brain surgeons, psychologists, doctors. These people tend to lead ‘Corruption Missions’. These, as you can guess from the name, are missions to lead Pristines into becoming Corrupteds.

This project has been going on for so long, people are being born into it rather than being there by choice. Kozakura is one of these people. While most of these individuals grow up to have the same beliefs as their parents, in some rare cases, this does not occur.

Strap in, this is going to be one hell of a ride.


End file.
